<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams by Unemployedfingers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185234">Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unemployedfingers/pseuds/Unemployedfingers'>Unemployedfingers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unemployedfingers/pseuds/Unemployedfingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things of all colors and flavours I dreamed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings (if there is any) at the beginning of each chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once I dreamed of a kid in my workplace. He was barely 6 years old.</p><p> </p><p>Among the children in the class, he stood out. Maybe because he was the smartest one, maybe he because he was the oldest one, maybe because he knew when he could got away with troubles. Nonetheless, he was my favorite student because he was reasonable compared to the other kids that were too young to go to pre-school.</p><p> </p><p>It was another extracurricular class. The boy came early as always. Sometimes, he even turned up earlier than I did despite I arrived 30 minutes before the class started. The boy was energetic. He ran to me with a bright smile on his face. I knew that face. I expected there would be a ramble on how his day was, how many 10's he got, how much stinky homework he was assigned to, how well he learned vocabulary before the class so that I could shower him with compliments.</p><p> </p><p>However, I didn't expect him to make a turn, ran behind my back and groped my breasts. He jiggled them hard and rubbed his hand over me. He thought it was a funny and mischievous joke. He laughed earnestly as I sat there, too shocked to react. It was so hilarious to him. I knew that because he was laughing so hard. His eyes twinkled. I couldn't utter a word. The feeling of his hands still thundered inside my chest and on my body. I felt violated.</p><p> </p><p>Tears streamed on my face out of horror and that sick feeling of being violated. He was laughing and I was crying. Just because I was "pranked". He was just a little boy, he knew nothing. He just knew groping that part of a women would bring out the best reaction. That was the entertainment kids craved. Because things was just a joke and I had no right to be upset over a kid's prank. That absolute terror in my heart had nowhere to pour.</p><p> </p><p>My body was a subject of amusement to a kid just like worms squirming under their microscope. It was fun to do so. I felt so hopeless. People would let boys disrespect somebody's body like that because they knew nothing. The behavior were not and never would be corrected. In high school boys flipped girls skirts because their scream was hilarious. In University, girls were easy laids and whoever fucked the most was the champion. "No means yes and yes means anal." "It doesn't matter if the girl is pretty or smart. Whoever has the biggest boobs I choose." "Charm and beauty doesn't make a baby." "Best girl makes the fastest baby maker."</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know when had I woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>